<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In-between chapters by WritingTheInserts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623587">In-between chapters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTheInserts/pseuds/WritingTheInserts'>WritingTheInserts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Girl and Keeping Promises [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Just Something Fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTheInserts/pseuds/WritingTheInserts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things that I write that are a bit too short to put in the story, but amusing nonetheless! most are lighthearted!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Girl and Keeping Promises [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eita's Doppelganger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in Golden Girl, in the first year.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh! Eita! You changed your hair!" The motherly manager comments as she sees the platinum blond boy without his signature ashen tips. He looks at (Name) as he begins to play with the ends of his hair.</p><p>"Yeah, it was getting long, so I went and got it trimmed. I just haven't made the time to dye the tips again." he twisted a strand slightly as his manager smiled.</p><p>"Well, it looks good regardless! Maybe you should keep it like that!" (Name) gave a thumbs up.</p><p>"Eh? You think?" His smile lit up his face as he studied his hair a bit more. (Name) nods. She internally cheers. She might have finally been able to subtly get rid of the dreaded dyed tips that Eita was so well known for. She didn't want to admit it, but she secretly hated them. Her team had some interesting fashion choices, but Eita's had to be the worst. His casual clothes weren't terrible, but they weren't good either.</p><p>'One of these days I'm going to take those boys' fashion into my own hands...' She thinks to herself as she watches Eita leave with a happy expression.</p><p>Later that week, (Name) was heading to a convenience store a little far from the school. She was meeting Wakatoshi there to help lead him back after going too far on a run. She had warned the up and coming ace several times that he would get lost if he continued to go farther than the rest of the team, but now that it finally happened, she couldn't help but laugh. He was cute, but he could be really dense.</p><p>As she turned a corner, she saw a familiar head of hair. She tilted her head and processed what she just saw.</p><p>"Eita?" She called out to the platinum blond. He didn't turn his head. "Eita! What are you doing this far from the school!" she quickly ran over to the boy. He was dressed remarkably well in comparison to how he usually dresses. "Eita!" Once she places a hand on the boy's shoulder, he turns his head. (Name) then realizes her mistake.</p><p>This boy was not Eita.</p><p>His eyes were much sweeter and his brow wasn't slanted. He had a mole under his left eye as well. Upon closer inspection, his hair was more grey than blonde as well. He blinked several times at the Golden Girl.</p><p>"... You're not Eita..." She admits with a blank face. He shakes his head</p><p>"Ah... no, I believe you're mistaken..." Eita's doppelganger replied as he blushed slightly. She quickly removed her hand as she became embarrassed.</p><p>"Sorry!" She then dashed past two boys coming out of the convenience store he was standing in front of and grabbed Wakatoshi before running out. The first-year could barely even greet her before she quickly led him back to the school.</p><p>A knock was heard at Eita and Satori's dorm. Satori called for his roommate to get it as he was too busy finishing up his binge of Ouran high school host club. Eita sighed and dragged himself away from his book to answer the door. Upon opening it, he's surprised to see (Name). He figured fetching Wakatoshi would take longer.</p><p>"(Name)?" He tilted his head at his manager before she held up a familiar hair dye he usually used for his tips.</p><p>"Do you need help dying your hair or can you do it yourself?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PMS Care package</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An extra to chapter 26 of Golden Girl</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Name) hated this. This was the reason she didn't hang out with Wakatoshi and Leon tonight. Wakatoshi's been texting her nonstop however, asking all sorts of questions about inter-high, and honestly, it was getting annoying. (Name) laid in her bed with a heating pad to her stomach, she just wanted to curl up and sleep, but she was afraid Wakatoshi would text her with another question and he would get worried when she didn't text back. If he came to her dorm it wouldn't be the end of the world. She could use his company right now. She didn't notice a knock on her dorm's front door. Her new roommate, a first-year got it.</p><p>"ACK!" were the first words out of the girl's mouth. Whoever was there seemed to surprise her. "U-uh... please tell me you're not here for me..." She stuttered. "... oh (Name)? She's in her roo- ACK! Okay, I guess you can come in..." quick, heavy footsteps came up to her door right before it swung open with a massive amount of force. It's a surprise the door hasn't broken off from how many times he's done that. "H-Hey! You're kinda invading her privacy! That's her room!"</p><p>"Hello Wakatoshi, can I help you?" (Name) answers dryly.</p><p>"You're in pain." he then placed a pill bottle on her nightstand. (Name) took a quick look at the pills before looking back up at Wakatoshi. Was he going to do what she thinks he's going to do?</p><p>"I am, thank you for the pain medication, I ran out." Someone must have told him to do this. Whoever it was, they were slowly becoming a really good friend. It was like a care package, but replace the box with Wakatoshi.</p><p>"Do you need anything else? Do you want anything?" he got closer as he brushed her cheek with his hand.</p><p>"You don't have to get it, but I'm really craving (F/Dessert). Again, you don't ha-"</p><p>"I'll be back." he removed his hands from her and quickly left the dorm. (Name)'s roommate looked baffled as the boy left.</p><p>"Who was THAT?!" she asked as she peered into (Name)'s room.</p><p>"A 190cm care package."</p><p>He returned quickly and didn't even bother knocking this time as he just entered the dorm. (Name)'s roommate seemed peeved at the boy just entering and leaving however he pleased,</p><p>"Hi, how are you, yeah I'm doing great too," She sassed, but since he was (Name)'s guest, she just accepted it.</p><p>Wakatoshi soon entered (Name)'s room again with a small container with the sweet she requested. He handed it to her and she smiled.</p><p>"Thank you... you really didn't have to." (Name) tells him again, only for him to blink back at her. "Um... can I ask you for one more favor?" She can get away with it, he's done it before when she wasn't feeling well, she can be a bit selfish, right?</p><p>He was ahead of her. Like he did that spring, he embraced her and crawled into her bed with her. He held her upright to allow her to enjoy the treat he had gotten for her, and placed his head on her shoulder. She leaned back into him and took a deep breath through her nose as she chewed her sweet treat. She'd have to thank whoever sent Wakatoshi to her, they did a pretty damn good job.</p><p>(Name)'s roommate couldn't help but peek in slightly and saw the scene before her. A once full container of sweets now sat on her nightstand, and large, muscular arms wrapped around her roommate. Their breathing was rhythmic and his face was buried in her hair. Her roommate blinked several times before letting out a sigh</p><p>"I guess that big ass care package is her boyfriend. Lovely lovely, he's going to come barging in a lot then." She then quietly closes the door. Wakatoshi opens his eyes slightly to see if (Name)'s roommate was fully gone before placing a light kiss on the golden girl's head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shiratorizawa Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A chapter extra to Keeping Promises chapter 8</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Name) was ready. Ever since the day Ushijima lifted her up to keep her out of Satori’s reach, she knew she had to try it. She felt the need to do it and she knew her precious senior manager wouldn’t be there to stop it, neither was her overprotective pseudo older brother Taichi.</p><p>"Hey, Ushijima-senpai?” she asked sweetly “Can I ask you a favor?” Ushijima turned to her and blinked.</p><p><br/>It took mere seconds to finally be where she wanted to. Ushijima didn’t put up much of a fight. As (Name) steadied herself by outstretching her arms, she happily gazed over the massive Shiratorizawa gym. He kept an eye on her to make sure she didn’t fall. His grip on her ankles was firm, but not so that it hurt her.</p><p>“So this is what it’s like to be tall?” she giggled. As she says that, Semi and Ohira walk in with Tendou in toe. They were chatting until they noticed what (Name) was doing. She was dressed in her tracksuit with a happy look on her face</p><p>Standing on Ushijima’s shoulders.</p><p>“(NAME)-CHAN!” Semi called as he rushed over and held out his hands just in case she fell. Ohira did the same.</p><p>“(Name)-chan! What are you doing!? Wakatoshi why did you let her do this?! (S/Name) would KILL us if she found out!” Ohira began to do the same as Semi. Tendou watched in awe at the cute little manager he fell in love with.</p><p>“Look at how tall you are (Name)!” He called out to her</p><p>“We’re the Shiratorizawa tower!” she gleefully told them.</p><p>“You’re a hospital trip waiting to happen is what you are!” Semi yells as he shifts to another side of Ushijima. “Wakatoshi put her down!” Semi demanded, and he nodded.</p><p>“Wait! No! I don’t want to yet!” (Name) protests and squirms a little, causing Ushijima to wobble a bit himself. Ohira, Semi, and Tendou begin to have a heart attack as (Name) begins to wave her arms in an attempt to stabilize herself, but only ends up causing Ushijima to lose his balance, sending them both backward. Ohira and Semi place themselves in an opportune place to catch (Name), but she ends up grabbing onto a nearby basketball hoop. Ushijima ungracefully falls on his back.</p><p>“(NAME)-CHAN!” Semi yells as she pulls herself up closer to the rim out of fear. Tendou was now very worried and Ohira felt like his heart was going to explode. (Name) brought her knees up and gripped the rim tighter as she began to cry a little. This isn’t what she wanted.</p><p>“Th-this is s-scary!” She called out as tears fell from 3 meters up in the air.</p><p>“It’s okay! You’re gonna be okay! Just let go! We’ll catch you!” Ohira says as he outstretched his arms. Semi and Tendou did the same as she looked down at them. They were so far down, and she began to quiver a little.</p><p>“(Name)-chan, you’re okay, look! I’m here! I won’t let anything happen!” Tendou called to the girl, but she had her eyes shut tight as she gripped the hoop. She began to sniffle slightly.</p><p>“Wakatoshi, can you try and catch her? Maybe it’ll be more comforting if someone taller did it.” Semi suggests as he looked at the time. The head manager would be there any minute.</p><p>“Do we have a ladder? A ladder would be a good idea right about now.” Ohira states as he continues to monitor the tiny, dangling manager.</p><p>“D-Do we have one in the supply closet!?” Semi says in a panic as he checked the time again.</p><p>“Look, (Name)-chan, I really am here! I promise nothing will happen to you! See? I’ll catch you!” Tendou tries again and catches (Name)’s attention. She looks down at the goofy boy and sniffles slightly “Everything’s okay! I promise!” those two words made her more willing to let herself be caught by the boys. She took a deep breath as she slowly loosened her grip. Once she fully let go, she squeaked as she fell, but the fall was quick, and Tendou caught the small manager. The rest of the boys present let out a sigh of relief. Tendou rubbed his face against her cheek to show affection, but she quickly wrapped her arms around her and cried slightly into his shoulder.</p><p>“(Name)-chan you nearly gave us a heart attack!” Semi scolds.</p><p>“At least she’s safe…” Ohira lets out another deep sigh as he clenched his chest. Ushijima nods. He felt slightly stupid for giving into (Name)’s request.</p><p>A slow clap could be heard from the entrance of the gym, and the boys jump. They slowly turn their heads to see the head manager standing there Taichi and Hayato standing behind her. Her eyebrows were raised in a questioning position while her eyes were half-lidded her lips were painted with a smirk.</p><p>“Very dramatic and exciting. So uh… mind telling me how little (Name)-chan got up there?” (S/Name) points to the basketball hoop. Hayato had a grin on his face as Taichi rushed over to check on (Name). The boys sweat.</p><p>“Ah…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an extra for Keeping Promises</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wakatoshi wasn't one to get upset when (Name) changed something about herself, but this was slightly disappointing. He was being selfish, but he hated the change. He stared down at her hands as she dragged a pen across her manager's notes.</p><p>"Hm? Wakatoshi, is something the matter?" her gaze discovered his.</p><p>"You cut your nails." it wasn't a question, it was a statement that demanded an answer. (Name) lifted her right hand and ran her thumb over the tip of her fingers. They used to have much longer claws than they did now.</p><p>"One of my nails broke, so I filed down the rest so they would match" she then goes back to writing. Wakatoshi attempted to hide his disappointment.</p><p>He didn't like the fact that her nails were short now. He enjoyed it when she would drag her claws gently against his back or arm, or scratch his head. She would only do those things if they were alone together but made him happy.</p><p>Short nails couldn't do that.</p><p>"Quit pouting, they'll grow back. Jeez," He flinched. She was too good at reading him sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scary Movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an extra for Keeping Promises</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He thought it was a genius plan. What better way to have (Name) all over him than a terrifying movie? It was foolproof. (Name) was so skittish, there was no way she’d be able to handle this by herself! He fantasized about it all class and ended up getting scolded for zoning out. It would be worth it though if he got to hold (Name) intimately for a good 2 and a half hours, maybe longer if she was still afraid after the movie ended.</p><p>    As he waited for (Name) at the front of the school, he became even more excited. This was a date. This was 100% a date. It was going to be an awesome day. He didn’t have practice that day, so he was able to jump straight to his date with (Name). (S/Name) was preoccupied with making sure Wakatoshi didn’t overexert himself as he practiced on his own, Taichi was taking a nap, and her new brother Shirabu was too busy studying to care. He could barely contain his excitement once he spotted the (H/C) girl. He almost squeaked when her eyes met his. Too cute. She was too cute. It was a joke when he first called her magical, but she really was. She was his Magical Girl.</p><p>    “You didn’t have to wait,” She says shyly. Lots of people were around, so she was less likely to be outgoing.</p><p>    “But (Name)-chan I had to! I couldn’t wait to see you!” He became too excited and scoops up (Name) in his arms and spins her around. She couldn’t help but giggle at the boy’s antics and grip onto his shoulders. She began to ignore the hushed whispers as he began his public display. She had become fond of his dramatic shows of affection, and would sometimes accept it in public, but much like his Guess block, it was either 120% or 0%. Some days yes some days no.</p><p>    “So you said you wanted to watch a movie?” (Name) questions the lanky boy. He furiously nods, almost allowing some strands of his hair to fall</p><p>    “Yup! Turns out Soekawa had the one I was wanting to watch for a while!” He takes (Name)’s hand and begins to lead her back to the dorms. She blinks several times at the boy before tilting her head.</p><p>    “What movie?”</p><p> </p><p>    After arriving back at the dorms, Satori had successfully gotten the TV and DVD player hooked up in his room. He owes Jin big time for this favor, but it would be worth it. He had slight concerns at first, but now that (Name) was sitting on the floor of his room, he became excited again. He quickly popped in the movie and slid over to where the little rabbit was sitting.</p><p>    “You know, we could probably sit on my bed just to be more comforta-” He was interrupted by (Name)’s incoherent babbling and fantastically flushed face. “... Too much, huh?” He smiled. 120% or 0, that’s just how it was sometimes. He quickly crawled over to the lamp and turned it off to envelop the room in darkness. He crawled back over to where (Name) was sitting before slipping his hand under hers. She gently grasps it and stares at the tv.</p><p>    The movie starts with an ominous black screen but slowly fades into the opening scene. Satori begins quivering slightly as he becomes more enthralled with the movie. He notices (Name) grip his hand tighter, but something was off about it. Something was off about this whole situation.</p><p>    The first jumpscare nearly shot Satori clear out the window next to his bed. He finally decided to look over to his precious magical girl to see how she was doing, she hadn’t moved in quite a while.</p><p>    “Are you scared, Satori?” She asks as soon as his eyes hit hers. She was sitting there, completely calm. She even gave him a small smile as the atmospheric music of the movie continued in the background.</p><p>    “J-Just a little bit. I pegged you to be more scared of these kinds of movies…” He admits as he finds himself squeezing (Name)’s hand and leaning into her as another terrifying scene flashes across the screen. He then notices something extremely odd. He notices his precious (Name) giggle slightly. He flinches as he stares at her.</p><p>    “Sorry, I watched a documentary with Taichi the other day about how this movie was made. It’s really interesting to see how the CG and makeup come together to form this. Did you know they had to recast the dog several times because it kept trying to eat the fake blood they used?”</p><p>    “What do- OOOoooh that dog…” Satori’s voice wavered as he witnessed what (Name) was referring to.</p><p>    “Yeah, so I know all the twists and turns to this story, plus I know how everything was made. It’s really interesting” (Name) observes the screen once more. Satori grimaces. This is not what he had in mind.</p><p>    “So… why did you and Taichi watch a documentary on this movie?” Satori asked as he gripped (Name)’s arm to comfort himself.</p><p>    “We watch a documentary every Sunday night. That’s how it’s been for a while. Usually, he falls asleep halfway through and I finish it by myself.” another screech emanates from the TV and Satori quickly pulled (Name) close to cuddle and hold while he continued to watch the movie. (Name) let out a soft giggle.</p><p>    “S-So you watched one on this movie?” (Name) nodded as she blushed into his touch. He didn’t notice at all due to his frazzled state. He was getting the touch he wanted, but it wasn’t acquired in the way he fantasized. (Name) wasn’t burying her cute face into his chest or clutching his arms, no, instead he was the one cowering into her body.</p><p>    He had now firmly planted his face on her back, and his legs were wrapped around her crossed ones. His hands gripped her shoulders as he shook slightly. He would occasionally peek at the screen, thinking that the worst parts were over, but then something would pop up and cause him to hide his face again. This was pathetic. He was supposed to be the strong one right now. He was supposed to be protecting the scared little rabbit from the imaginary scenarios on the screen. He grimaced into her back as she combined all the information she learned from the documentary she watched with Taichi with the movie.</p><p>    “Are you okay Satori?” Her soft voice soothed him slightly as he nodded his head and failed at hiding his fear.</p><p>    “O-Oh yeah, I’m fine, I’ve seen movies like this before. It’s cool~” He grimaces as another terrifying scene rips through the screen.</p><p>    “... You’re shaking,” She pouted “We can turn off the movie if you want,”</p><p>    “I-I’m okay! I’m okay!” he reassured, but let another loud squeal pass his lips.</p><p>    Semi then suddenly opened the door with a tired look on his face. His eye twitched as he walked over to the tv and swiftly turned it off. “Eita! We were watching that!” Satori whined.</p><p>    “Uhuh. totally watching it while you hide behind (Name),” The setter sassed. “Look, I’m really tired and kind of want to sleep, so either turn it off or keep it down.” (Name) lets out a sigh as she lifts herself from Satori’s grip.</p><p>    “I think Satori’s had enough,” Satori flinched and grimaced at (Name)’s comment. Semi snorted. “Get some rest, Semi-senpai, we have practice tomorrow too, I think it’s going to consist of serving, so make sure you don’t sleep awkwardly.” He nods and closes the door once more. Satori lets out a long sigh before getting up and wrapping his long arms around (Name). This was not how this date was supposed to go. He wasn’t the one that was supposed to get scared. Everything had backfired. “Do you need me to comfort you, Satori?” His eyes widen at (Name)’s words.</p><p>    “What do you mean?”</p><p>    “I um…” She became shy as she turned slightly turned her face towards the boy. “I-it’s just when I get scared because of irrational things, Taichi usually stays with me until I fall asleep or something like that.” Her face becomes redder with each passing second “I-I-I can do s-something s-similar,”</p><p>    Staying with him until he fell asleep? He decided to push his luck.</p><p>    “So like hold you? While laying down?” (Name) burst into flames as she heard Satori say that. He grimaced. Maybe that was a little too far…</p><p>    “... I-” (Name) tried to speak. “J-Just” Her breath was shaky and weak. “Just this...O-Once…” She choked. He stared at the girl for a few seconds as he processed what she had just said. This had to be the biggest step since the kiss. She was allowing him to hold her. Laying down</p><p>    In his bed.</p><p>    The excited noise he made once it all processed was inhuman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An extra to Golden Girl</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hayato was desperately searching for his phone. He had looked everywhere, and he still couldn’t find it. He had several people call it, but he still couldn’t pinpoint it.</p><p>“Of all the times to leave it on vibrate…” He sulked. Leon tried calling it again but to no avail. It was either not in his room, or on a soft surface.</p><p>“You keep misplacing it, I’m surprised it hasn’t gotten stolen yet…” Leon commented. Shirabu was indifferent as he scrolled through his phone.</p><p>“Are you going to help look or not, Shirabu?” Eita asked as he double-checked underneath Hayato’s bed.</p><p>“No.” Eita had the urge to beat the crap out of him, but he knew that their manager would skin him alive if he did something like that to one of her eaglets. Eita sneered at him but continued his search. Wakatoshi then enters with his usual deadpan look.</p><p>“It wasn’t in our dorm, or (Name)’s.” Hayato sighs. Where did he put it? Little (K/Name) was currently searching her room while Taichi looked around his. Eita had already inspected his and Satori’s room top to bottom.</p><p>“Have you tried the locker rooms? Or the gym?” Shirabu suggested as a Snapchat notification caught his eye.</p><p>“Are you going to actually look there Shirabu or continue sitting there?” Hayato gave him a slightly annoyed look, but he ignored the question as he opened the Snapchat.</p><p>“Actually, never mind, I found it.” he continued to watch the feed of images “Check Hayato’s Snapchat story.” they all looked at him with a confused look but did just that. Eita sat down so that Hayato could look over his shoulder.</p><p>The first image from Hayato’s story was of Satori and Tsutomu holding up peace signs and with huge grins on their faces. The caption read ‘LOL stole Hayatos phone! Hes prob looking for it’</p><p>“... He’s a bad influence.” Leon comments and Eita nods.</p><p>The second image was again of Satori and Tsutomu. Another selfie. They had their tongues sticking out with cute filters adding neon drawn on cat ears and whiskers. The caption read ‘they have no eagle filters! Wtf Snapchat!’</p><p>The third image was another selfie, but Tsutomu was in the background with his arms outstretched, a volleyball balanced on his head, and standing on one foot. Satori’s face was facing the camera, but his happy open mouth smiled looked as if it was reacting to Tsutomu. The caption read ‘the up and coming ace of many talents!’</p><p>“I’m going to kill him the next time I see him…” Hayato comments, but the next image proved he might not have to.</p><p>The next image was again of smiling happy faces from Satori and Tsutomu, but the door behind them was mid-swing. A familiar figure was opening it, and a very familiar dark energy was wafting from the image. The caption read this time as ‘man if (Name) catches us we’re dead! Lol’</p><p>The image immediately following it had no caption at all, it was just a picture of Tsutomu and Satori looking behind them at a very pissed (Name). Shirabu’s snort could be heard from his corner of the room.</p><p>The picture after that was shaky, but it was clearly a picture of Satori and Tsutomu running for their lives from the ever quick (Name). Her head was tilted forward, and she looked ready to kill. The caption was key smashing, but it was a panicked cry for sure. Satori and Tsutomu looked to be screaming and crying in the snap. There were no more images after that.</p><p>A swift kick could be heard at Hayato’s door, and Hayato was quick to answer it. Once he opened it, he saw his manager and close friend (Name) standing there, dragging both Satori and Tsutomu by their collars. They clearly had been beaten within an inch of their lives by (Name). Her face seemed casual as she dragged the boys.</p><p>“Hey, sorry I kicked your door, I don’t have any free hands to open it by myself.” She begins dragging the boys in. “I found your phone, by the way.” She informs Hayato. Leon and Eita gave out a nervous laugh. Momma bird strikes swiftly and with no mercy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>